Isabella swan the angel of death
by edwardstruelover
Summary: Bella was feared, hated and loved all at the same time. She was feared by god. Hated by many humans. Loved by death. every thing is taken from her. and then she is stolen away. will she fall in love? rated m for death, inappropriate language and future sex scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**This my second story hope you like it**

**The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

Prologue

Bella was born in heaven but god decided she couldn't be left to live. So he sent for death. Death took her away. He was supposed to kill her but on his way he saw that she could be used as a weapon. So he made it whenever she got mad she would call him. He ruined her life.

From the beginning she had problems. She got mad at her brothers. So mad she summoned death and he killed them all. She struggled from then on.

Bella was feared, hated and loved all at the same time. She was feared by god. Hated by many humans. Loved by death. To him she was just another murderer for him to feed off of. She hates herself so much.

**CHAPTER ONE**

"DAMN IT! No! Not again! How the hell do i keep doing this!" i screamed as i realized that i called death again and he had killed Collin, my boyfriend. I had been so mad at him last night; i got him looking at a girl on the way home.

Last night. He thought i wasn`t looking but i was. I saw that he was looking at her butt when i looked at him. I screamed at him," you stupid jerk! I hate you! Get away from me!" " Bella it's not what you think it is," he said with his arms raised." then what were you doing, admiring her jeans" i mumbled back as he hugged me. I looked up and again i saw him looking at this girls butt again. "Grrr..," coming from within me. And then boom.

Now here i am staring at his dead body. I decide to call Amy my best friend, she knows all about me and my "condition" (i call death every time i get pissed off). We live together in this crummy abanded apartment we found. 888-1467 ring, ring, ring "hello?" she said" hey it's me. I need some help. Collins dead," i said softly. "Oh my gosh. Where are you," she said "at his place, "i mumbled "I'll be right there, "she said. I hung up.

I grabbed my purse and went to wait for her outside. Where will we go now? How does this keep happening to me! Why won't death just kill me already? "Honk!" i see Amy in her car. I ran to the car and hop in. "what happened?!" she asked. So i told her. "I'm so sorry" she whispered. "It's okay. it's not your fault," i said." it's not your fault either," she said. We didn't talk the rest of the home.

"Pack your bags" i told her. She then went off to her room and so did soon as i left my room with the bags and money, we left. It's like a routine because this is the 10th city this year we've had to leave. All because of me.

Where will we go? I kept thinking. "Should we go to forks or what? We haven't been there yet," she said. "Sure," i mumbled. "I know where we can stay while we're there," she said loudly. (Since she most likely knew i wasn't paying attention). "Where?" i said. "There's an old abanded house that i used to stay in when i lived there," she said. "Cool," i said sarcastically. "what does it look like?" i said. Then she pulled out a picture. It was a picture of her when she was little. She was standing in front of an old looking, grey house.

"Cool," i said. At least we have a place to go. I thought grimly. "What do you want to do when we get there Amy," i basically whispered to her. Hoping that she didn't hear. I was wrong. "Find a job or school, to go to? Maybe?" "Hmm... sure" i said just loud enough to call not a whisper. "I heard that. Do you want to work or go to school?" she said with a laugh in her voice. "School... i guess..." i mumbled. She laughed so hard she snorted like five times. "Wow awesome choice for the girl who dropped out in grade 5."She said.

"Shut up," i said as i rolled my eyes. Then i closed my eyes and tuned her out. Then something wonderful happened, i fell asleep. My dream started out wonderful and bright and then all of a sudden, darkness. All i could see was deaths long, boney finger pointing at me. I woke with a fright. "We're here. Isn't great?" Amy said. "Yeah i guess," i mumbled as i rubbed my eyes.

We grabbed our stuff and walked in to the house. It was pretty rough. It looked like the roof might collapse any min now. I sat on the grimy sofa and took out my laptop. Then i searched up high schools in our area. A few popped up. One looked good, the name was Jack James. "Hey Amy! I found a school!" i yelled because she was in the other room.

"What's the name" she yelled back. "Jack James" I yelled with a yawn in my voice. "You should go to sleep." she said when she walk in to the room. "K," i said sleepily then i laid down. I woke to find myself screaming and shaking. I screamed "Amy!" as i ran to find her. I found her listening to music in a room down stars. "What happened?" she said a little too loud for comfort. "I don't know... just a bad feeling i guess?" i said.

I was thinking about it. I was very nervous about the dream. Decide to go out for a run. While i was out i bumped into Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. They were deaths sons. They tried to convince me to go with them like a thousand times but I wouldn't leave Amy. I'm 16 and there like 1600yrs old. "What do you want?" i said irritated. "Just checking in with our favorite girl." Edward said with a chuckle in his voice. "we met your friend Amy. she was a nice girl," Emmett said with an evil glint in his eyes. "What do you mean was?" I spluttered out. I turned to Jasper because he was the most honest of the three. He had an evil smile grazing his lips. "No!" I screamed and ran back to the leaving them behind.

I swung the front door open in a rush. I ran to the room that Amy was in earlier. When I opened the door I found Amy dead lying in a pool of blood. I stood there frozen. I felt a pair of arms wrap tightly around my waste. "Now your all ours," Edward whispered in my ear. I started to struggle. "We're not letting you go again," Emmett said while restraining me, so Jasper could stab me with a needle. Instantly I started feeling drowsy. Then there was darkness.

**Please review tell me what you think update soon promise **


	2. Chapter 2

**Since you like this (I wasn't sure if you would) I'm updating **

**Stephenie Meyer owns all of the characters**

**Chapter two**

I woke in an overly hot room. I sat up it took me a minute for the memories, of yesterday, to come flooding back to me. Oh god wear am I? I thought to myself. "Hello sleepy head," a calm voice said from the corner. Within seconds I whipped my head towards the corner. There sitting alone in the corner, quietly staring at me was jasper. I looked at him for a second before running for the door. It was locked. "No!" I screamed as I hit the door with all my force.

"No one can hear you sweetheart. We're in hell," jasper whispered into my ear while wrapping his arms around my waist. He started to pull me away from the door. I wasn't about to give up I started to struggle to get out of his arms. "Don't even bother, I'm stronger then you we both know it." He growled into my ear. I didn't stop fighting. Suddenly I was being pressed against the wall. "I said stop!" he yelled in my face, he spat as he yelled.

"Why should I? You took everything away from me!" I screamed right back. "Fine if you're going to be that way. I get dad," he growled out. As soon as the he uttered the words I froze. "You should've stopped when I asked you too," he said with a evil glint in his eyes. With that said he pushed me aside and walked over to the door. He opened it with ease. But it was locked. Wasn't it? I thought to myself.

As soon as he left. I ran to the door hoping it would be unlocked. It wasn't. I started to struggle against the lock hoping it would somehow brake. Suddenly I was being thrown back away from the door. I looked up to see death or what his sons and god calls him Carlisle.

"I hear your being difficult Isabella," he spoke with a tone like he was speaking to a toddler who punched someone. I just stared up at not knowing what to say. "Well it seems my sons have taken a liking to you. So I think instead of them fighting to the death over you. You will choose who you will marry. Choose wisely." I had nothing to say to that.

"Jasper will be here in a moment." He said walking out the door. What was I going to do? I was so confused. Why me? I started pacing trying to figure out what to do next. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't even hear the door open.

There was a quiet cough. It came from the direction of the door. I turned to find out who was there. It was Jasper. "Are you ready for our date, beautiful?" he said strong and proudly. "I really don't have a choice do I now," I said rolling my eyes at him. "This way, my dear." He said giving me his arm. I took it while looking at my feet. My curiosity got the better of me, I couldn't help it, I asked "where are we going?" Jasper looked down and smiled "It's a surprise."

**I'm sorry I didn't update sooner the date will be in the next chapter - edwardstruelover**


End file.
